Black as Day, White as Night
by our-last-words
Summary: Saphira and Riku are taken to the world of naruto via a cute little girl. where Saphire meets Naruto and team on the way to the land of waves. With no Riku in sight she joins them. What did that girl mean by Saphira of the Moon? O.C.Xnot sure maybe sasuke


Black as Day, White as Night Chapter One

Last-words: Okay hello! Im still trying to decided who our dear Saphira is going to end up with. I was thinking Sasuke since I wanted to start at the beginning and go up to where Sasuke leaves. Then maybe i'll do a sequel after that. it's all up to your guys i'll contune the story if you guys like it. If I get 2 reviews you get the next chapter )

Oh and the poem is by me. Each chapter you get a new verse and it fits with the story. once you get all six verses you'll know why it's so important. It's called Dreams and Stars

* * *

Here we all are

Always looking down on the world

This is where our hearts lay, down on the ground

So tonight let's look up at the sky

Where our dreams and hopes shine

My name is Saphira Haka. I'm 13 years old. My ninja statue is well nonexistent. I have long silver hair and red eyes. My clan is of course the Haka clan. The Haka clan was divided into 371 separate branches, one for each bloodline trait. Each branch made a pack with a certain clan, infusing the Haka with that bloodline. The Haka would become members of the opposite clan. Their middle names would be the other clan's name. And I?

I'm Saphira Uchiha Haka. Me, Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchiha's left. Though I didn't even know I was an Uchiha until yesterday when I wielded the sharingan eye against Haku. But I'm getting to ahead of myself. Kakashi says I should keep a journal of my previous life and this one. Since my past seems to be slowly slipping away, filling with information about the Haka clan. I can't even remember my real last name. So here it goes, I'll start from the beginning then I guess.

I original had long ebony hair and bright green eyes. I lived with my older brother Yuki. (Brown hair to the shoulders and dark blues eyes) we lived in a small apartment next to my best friend Riku Chi. (dirty blond hair and green eyes.) My true story begins the day I started the first day of school after winter break.

"Saphira slow down! God!" Riku said running to catch up to me.

I blinked a couple times and held the elevator door open for him.

"It's your fault for sleeping in late." I say calmly smiling.

"Bitch…" he said darkly as he stepped into the screaming metal death trap.

The walls were a bright pink that was slowly chipping off. The metal doors screeched closed. I flinch slightly still not use to the sound.

"To the first floor madam?" Riku asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away wanting to press the button myself. I stopped short noticing a flashing button below the others. It had two keys engraved it to it. I looked at Riku curiously

"Dare me to press it?" I asked.

"Sure... Though that one was never there before…." He said studying it.

I shrug and push the button lightly. The elevator gives a loud scream like sound, which made Riku and I cover our ears. Then the elevator started plummeting to the ground at a heart-stopping rate. I scream dropping to the floor onto Riku. I swear I didn't even have time to take another breath when the elevator came to a graceful stop. The doors came open without a fuss, not even squealing like they normally do.

"What the hell?!" Riku shouted wriggling out from under me impatiently.

The world outside the elevator was bright a forest of some sort. I stood up slowly rubbing my slightly sore head. I blink a couple times not believing what I was seeing.

"Why is there a forest inside an apartment building?" I asked.

Riku shrugged and pick his blue book bag up from the elevator floor I followed his example. We stepped out into the bright forest. Birds chirped happily around us as a light breeze played with our hair. It seemed so peaceful here; I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the fresh air.

"Come on Sa-Chan" Riku said. He was in front of a small path cleared through the trees.

"Hai!" I said jogging up to him.

We walked through the beautiful place for what seemed like minutes but was truly about and hour. Riku the whole time was talking to me happily about how awesome Naruto was last night. I of course agreed Naruto's the greatest show ever well... in my opinion. We soon came to a small clearing with a fallen tree in the middle. There was a girl probably not older then 16 sitting against the tree. She had blue green hair and soft green eyes; she was looking our way smiling softly. In her lap was a small girl about 8 with pink hair. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping

"I've been expecting you, Saphira, Riku." She said lightly.

Her whole image brought me a sense of serenity.

"Huh?" I asked my voice-sounding rogue compared to hers.

"You two can change the fate of so many people, I'm almost jealous." She said.

"Jealous of Saphira? Ha! There's nothing to be jealous of." Riku said jokingly.

The serenity I felt vanished. A sour look over came my face and I slammed my fist on my friend's head.

"Stupid prick." I muttered.

The girl giggled.  (your not suppose to understand a word of this lol)

I blink twice. "Um come again?" I asked. Riku stared down at this weird girl.

"Saphira of the moon and Riku of the stars…" she said. "Destiny has brought you together and will tear you apart. Forever to be a breath away like chaotic day and the still night. Black as day, white as night."

The small girl in the older ones lap stirred. She opened her pinkish eyes and stared at us.

"Nagareboshi " the small girl said softly. Riku screamed and dropped to the ground holding his head. His hair grew much longer and turned silver and when he opened his eyes they turned blue.

"What did you do to him?!" I shouted dropping next to my friend putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Meigetsu." The girl replied.

The pain was unbelievable. I let out a high-pitched scream and clutched my head. It felt like it was splitting in two. The pain ripped apart my head till I couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Is she ok?" a girls voice asked semi-worried. The voiced tore through my head making me wish I was still unconscious.

"Don't know, but those cat ears are weird!" a boys voice says loudly making me cringe.

'_Cat ears? They can't be talking about me can they?_'

I groan lightly my voice sounding different to my ears. I open my eyes and turn to lay on my back. I look up at the sky. The faces of…. naruto and sakura blocked the view. I screamed and scoot back as fast as I can until I land against the knees of the Heart-throb Sasuke. I scream again this time jumping up and cringing at the shrillness of my own voice. Suddenly everything seemed to spin and I plop back down on the ground. A few feet from where I was originally laying, was my book bag.

"Why are you screaming?" Naruto asked.

"Um…" I say looking at the three." Cause…. I can?"

"Great we have a genius." Sasuke says.

My eye twitched and I stood up slowly. "What'd you say?" I asked softly.

"She's deaf to, Hn." Sasuke said carelessly.

"I liked you better when you were in the box" I say darkly.

"What? The box?" Sakura asks.

"What box?" Naruto asks.

"This is sooooo not normal!" I shout losing my normally calm demeanor

"We're back." a calm voice says lazily.

Everyone turns around to see Kakashi with Tazuna following close behind.

"I see she's wake." He says.

"Oh my god! Ri-chan would be soo jealous!" I said. "Wait…. Ri-chan! Where is the stupid jerk-face?"

"Ri-chan?" naruto asked

"Oh, he's my best friend. He's taller than me has dirty blond hair, green eyes, and thinks the world revolves around him. But… when that girl…" I said muttering the last part. "Where'd you people find me?" I asked.

"Right in this clearing, you were just lying there." Sakura said.

"No one else was around?" I asked.

"No." Kakashi said.

I stood up again this time catching my bearings. Stumbling a little but Naruto up righted me and let me lean on his shoulder.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." I said smiling as I looked up at him

"Your welcome-" Naruto begin cut off when I let out a squeak.

Sasuke threw a kunai right at me almost hitting me but I lucky threw myself to the ground.

"What the hell?!" I shouted looking up at him.

Sasuke glared down at me and got into a fighting stance as I got up again.

"Yeah what's the big deal?!" Naruto shouted

"We never told her our names." Sasuke said.

The whole grouped at me and got into fighting stances. I looked at each of the wonderful people I watched on TV. When Anime people attack! Fear hit my heart heavily as I stared at the sharp objects in the ninja's hands. I then looked at Tazuna who was behind Kakashi. I gulped.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I swear to god it wasn't my fault! Riku dared me to push the button! Then the elevator was like screeeeech! And we were like AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Then the elevator was like plop. And we were like wow! Then the pretty lady was like "kjfghuaehtgjrhgjkenrgfmdkrjtketnp" and we were like "huh?" then the little girl said "hoshiblah blah blah!" and Riku was like "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and I was like "OH MY GOD!" and the girl was like "meigblah blah blah!" and I was like "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I said clutching my head at the last part and making the notion I fainted.

The whole group was staring at me like I was a two-headed purple monkey. I blinked a couple times and shifted from one foot to the other. They lowered their weapons decided I wasn't I threat just some whack job.

"Who are you?" Kakashi repeated.

"Saphira…Saphira…. oh my god what's my last name?!" I said panicking.

"You forgot your last name?" Sakura asked.

"She's worst than Naruto." Sasuke said darkly.

"Is she on something?" Tazuna asked.

I swore loudly and stomped the ground. "No I'm not! This is all Riku's fault! I was right, stupidity is contagious."

After many "I'm not on drugs!" and punches to Naruto's head, it was night. Our group sat around the small fire that the team had built. Sasuke though was sitting at the base of a tree not to far from us, just far enough that he could listen to our conversation.

"So Saphira how do you know our names." Sakura asked politely.

I could tell that they were still weary of me. I had calmed down considerably and was holding my knees that were up against my chest. I sighed when she asked that question and noticed how everyone's head was turned to me.

"I know a lot more then just your names. I can tell you a lot of things about your pasts and stuff." I said nonchantly

"How much do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun's birthday is July 23rd and his favorite food is rice balls. Oh and I promise I'm not some weird fan-girl or anything I just read too much. But anyway his clan…." I said trailing off to show a point to Sasuke.

"How the hell do you know all that?" Sasuke said standing up with his fists clenched at his side.

I sighed again and looked down into the burning flames of the fire. "In the place I come from…you guys are a TV show…called Naruto." I said lightly.

"It's official this girl is a total nut!" Sasuke said sitting down again.

"Huh? No I'm not!" I said standing up.

"I have a question." Naruto said from the ground.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do all the people where you come form have cat ears?" he asked.

"Yea- huh?!" I said feeling the top of my head.

I let out a high-pitched squeak as my hands bumped against the shape of and ear. "Oh my god! I'm a kitty girl!" I shouted. I started jumping up and down panicking for the second time that day. That's when I also noticed the change in my hair instead of ebony black it was misty silver. "What color are my eyes?" I asked Naruto hurriedly.

"Gold." Naruto said slowly.

I let out a small scream. "I'm freaking Kitty… person!" I shouted. "I don't like this game!!" I whined childishly. "Theres just only so much one girl can take in a day." I sat back down next to Kakashi and pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"So Saphira how did you exactly get here?" Kakashi asked.

"Um… well Riku and I were going to school and we got on the elevator. Then-"

I started before Naruto butted in.

"You're an academy student?" He asked.

"I'm not training to be a ninja. In my world the dream isn't physical power but power with money. We train our brains instead of our bodies." I say lightly.

Everyone's attention was on me once again as I somewhat explained my world. I could sense Sasuke's annoyance from behind me. I sighed and placed my hands a little closer to the fire.

"Anyway, on the little key pad thing there was a flashing button thing so I naturally pressed it. Well the stupid elevator when plunging down to this forest place. Riku and I went exploring and ended up in this clearing. Well there was this really pretty girl there and she started talking in this really weird language that I couldn't understand. She called us 'Saphira of the moon' and 'Riku of the stars.' Saying something about how we were 'destined to be torn apart' or something like that. So then another girl about eight or so said something and knock both Riku and me out and bam! Here I am." I said.

"Weird…" Naruto said

"You said it." Sakura agreed.

An awkward silence befell the group. Only the rustling breeze and the crackling fire made a noise. I rested my head on my knees and stared deeply in the dancing flame. I brightened up a bit and reached in the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a penny. Naruto and Sakura stared at in curiously.

"What's that?" they both asked.

"It's called a penny. It's a form of money in my world it isn't worth much though." I said.

With that said I tossed the penny in the fire. The group stared after it some more interested than others. The penny hit the top log. And rested in plain sight.

"The fire turned blue!" Naruto shouted.

"The copper in the penny burns weird and gives that part of the fire a blue look." I said smiling lightly.

Naruto stared at the fire amazed. My smile grew bigger. "It's simple science in my world." I say.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tazuna asked me from across the fire.

I looked up at him pushing my hair behind my ear. " I don't know" I answer truthfully. "I don't have anywhere to go from here."

"You can travel with us!" Naruto shouted.

"You idiot. No she can't this mission is to dangerous." Sasuke said.

"But-" Naruto began.

"Sasuke's right she would be in to much danger." Kakashi said lazily.

At that I let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I'm not as defenseless as you think." I say.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well I might not look it but I've been in so pretty dangerous situations. I've taken kendo classes and even a few dance lessons. I even have a pair of Sais. " I said. "Though I don't have my weapons with me…." I said looking at the sky.

Stars twinkled down at me. There was so many of them. Away from city's they dotted the sky in such abundance it was ridiculous. I sighed.

"What do dance lessons have to do with anything?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Well if your really good at dance you must have good stamina and flexibility right?" I say.

"It makes sense I guess." Sakura replied.

I sighed again.

"I wish I had my Sais right now…." I said.

It was maybe a second latter that two Sais came right out of the sky and landed right in front of me. I jumped back and stared at the sharp objects. I crawled up to them ignoring everyone's surprised stares. I grabbed the hilts and pulled them from the ground. I studied them and my eyes widened in shock.

"Yours?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes! " I said. Then I froze. I looked around.

"Who the hell threw these?" I asked to the open sky.

I looked at Sasuke who was shaking his head slowly.

"First deadly ninja coming to kill us, then a crazy cat girl stalker. Finally weapons raining from the sky, this mission couldn't get any worst." He said under his breath.

"Don't worry when Zabuza tries to kill everyone it gets worst!" I said brightly.

"Zabuza?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm not telling." I say forgetting the whole weapons raining from the sky thing.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you everything about your immediate future if you promise to take me with you." I say.

"What?" Sakura asked taken aback

"I can tell you a lot I've watched ahead pretty far in the series. So I can warn you about bad things that are going to happen. Like how the akatsu- " My mouth shut it self.

I frowned and tried to repeat the word. "Akat-" once again my mouth closed it self. I looked up at he group.

"I guess I'm not suppose to tell you…"

* * *

Preview of the next chapterrr!!

"Saphira?" I jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah." I asked putting a hand over my heart.

"What are you doing up? You should rest cause if you pass out tomorrow I'm not carrying you." Sasuke said.

I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly as I glared at prodigy. He turned around to face me. I snorted and looked to the ground.

"Whatever." I said

I looked back at him. His eyes locked with mine.

"You're okay right?" He asked.

I smiled faintly at him and nodded my head slightly.

Last-words: So what did you guys think? Also who should she end up with? Remeber two reveiws and you get a new one!


End file.
